


A proposal set in stone

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, KIDS BEING STUPID KIDS, Kindergarten!AU, M/M, Nobody Dies, Pebbles, Penguins, Proposals, featuring Akashi trying not to cry, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on a tweet about baby penguins proposing (probably not) with pebbles. I conveniently twisted it around to fit my akkr delusions not sorry]<br/>Seijuurou just really wanted to impress Tetsuya.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“Please go away.”</p>
  <p>They immediately froze in shock, never expecting a rejection. That seemed to annoy Tetsuya a little.</p>
  <p>“Tetsuya…” Seijuurou’s voice wobbled, “You don’t want to play with me?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	A proposal set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> somehow baby!Kuroko ended up being smarter than baby!Akashi, go figure
> 
> oh and happy birthday, Kise! I'd write a KiKuro as a present but I can't come up with anything _(:3 」∠)_

 

Seijuurou had been waiting for this day ever since his teacher announced their trip to the zoo last week. He’d been so giddy the entire day when he first heard the news, tumbling out the door before his chauffeur could even make it out of his driver’s seat. He’d sprung into his mother’s arms and demanded she tell him everything about Tokyo Sea Life Park, to which she just laughed, rather surprised at his enthusiasm. It was rare for Seijuurou, she had said, and the boy appends a name to his reasons: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was a tiny, quiet boy. A stark contrast to Seijuurou’s rowdy bunch of friends, he’d taken to sitting in a corner, playing with his toys all alone. It took Seijuurou nearly a month to even notice him, at which point he immediately wagged a finger at the blue-haired boy, telling him he must mingle with the others because that’s what Takao-sensei had taught them. He went on to tell him how amazed he was to not have noticed him before, and since then he would make Tetsuya follow him around wherever he went.

The child, quiet and docile as he was, simply went with the flow, letting Seijuurou drag him along hither tither, and thus the Cherryblossom class saw a tentative friendship bloom between the two.

Sad to say it was still quite one-sided. Tetsuya inadvertently ended up breaking it to Seijuurou one day when he approached him for confirmation that surely he’d rather play with the redhead instead of Ryouta, who’d taken an interest in Tetsuya as well.

“I was here first,” said Seijuurou haughtily, crossing his arms and trying to look as menacing as possible as he looked down on the blond.

“But I wanna play with Kurokocchi too!” Ryouta protested, working his teary eyed charm on an unaffected opponent.

Tetsuya only wanted to take a nap, so in an attempt to shoo the both of them he said, “Please go away.”

They immediately froze in shock, never expecting a rejection. That seemed to annoy Tetsuya a little.

“Tetsuya…” Seijuurou’s voice wobbled, “You don’t want to play with me?”

It wasn’t like he hated Seijuurou, though he could be quite overbearing, often to the point of leaving Tetsuya with fried nerves and his patience in shambles. Like right now. “No. I just want to be alone.” Just for a little bit.

Seijuurou, apparently the smartest of the lot, couldn’t read between the lines and spent the rest of the day sulking in a corner.

Takao-sensei was quick to notice of course. He pulled Seijuurou aside, and a concerned inquiry had him ruffling the child's hair as Seijuurou tried very hard not to cry over the thought of Tetsuya hating him.

That was when Takao-sensei mentioned their upcoming trip, assuring Seijuurou that he’ll arrange Tetsuya to be his partner so they can make up and have fun together. That immediately cheered him up.

* * *

When the long-awaited day came, Seijuurou didn’t once let go of Tetsuya’s hand as they followed the line of their classmates, stopping every now and then to marvel at all the aquariums. He came armed with impressive trivia on every type of animal found here, thanks to his mother recounting to him her own experience at the zoo.

Soon he led Tetsuya out of the main building, dragging him to the penguin’s enclosure. It was their first time seeing live penguins, and Tetsuya quickly forgot to remind his friend of the consequences of sneaking out like this, in favor of watching the birds with Seijuurou in awe.

Both stared sparkly-eyed at the birds waddling around, Seijuurou more so because of what his mother had told him the day before, as he laid in her lap and fell asleep to a hand caressing his hair.

He waited and waited in anticipation, stalking the baby penguins with his dual-colored gaze.

He waited a little more.

He waited a long time.

But nothing came.

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya leaned into his vision, wide blue eyes and eyebrows raised in worry.

Just then he felt his eyes sting, and his nose felt stuffy whenever he opened his mouth. “Mama… mama said…”

He took a deep breath, rubbing at the corner of his eyes with his sleeve because big boys didn’t cry.

“Mama said penguins give each other a pebble when they want to say ‘I love you’, I just wanted to show you…” He trailed off, fists clenched and suddenly feeling embarrassed. He kept making a fool of himself in front of Tetsuya, no wonder the boy didn’t like him.

“A pebble?” asked Tetsuya most skeptically, but looking at Seijuurou’s red face and puffy cheeks made him give Seijuurou the benefit of the doubt.

Besides, he just realized, he didn’t like seeing Seijuurou cry.

This time he was the one dragging his partner to some deserted spot dotted with bushes, where he looked at the ground, scanning for something. He picked it up and examined it before turning towards Seijuurou, who was busy glaring at a tree, too lost in his train of thought to feel Tetsuya wrapping a hand around his fist and prying it open.

“Akashi-kun wants a pebble, right?” He dropped a tiny white-colored stone into Seijuurou’s palm.

“Akashi-kun won’t cry now,” he added with a smile when he saw Seijuurou looking completely astonished.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered, glancing down at the pebble as he gripped it tightly and threw his arms around Tetsuya.

“Okay, then I’ll marry Tetsuya!” he declared for the entire world to hear. He’d left out a nifty detail earlier about an additional meaning behind giving pebbles. That it was a promise of tying their futures to each other.

Since Tetsuya confessed to him, there was no need to tell him about that anyway.

“Tetsuya will accept me.” He beamed at the smaller boy, all his earlier worries forgotten in his newfound confidence.

Tetsuya was rather confused with the weird turn of events, so he could only say, “Okay,” deciding to go with the flow as usual.

He did end up mildly regretting it fifteen years later, when Seijuurou announced his decision to marry Tetsuya at a joint family dinner with both their parents present, and Tetsuya had to watch on with a red face as his father choked on a sushi roll while the Akashi head simply nodded and continued eating.

 


End file.
